Kung Fu Panda: La Nouvelle Légende
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Une minie série télé qui raconte les aventures d'un groupe d'élèves passionnés de Kung Fu qui vivent diver expériences pour devenir maîtres.
1. Le piège du loup

Épisode 1 le piège du loup

Narrateur: « Il y a bien longtemps de cela, les loups ont forgé leur réputation pour être les plus grands voleurs de toute l'histoire de la Chine. L'un d'entres eux en particulier fut connu pour être le plus grand voleur et bagarreur du pays; Hiroshi, le loup! Génération après génération, ce loup a commis les plus grands vols que la Chine ait connus. Jusqu'au jour où un des plus grands maîtres Kung Fu, Oogway, ne parvienne à le neutraliser et à l'enfermer dans la prison de Shogon où il est enfermer depuis plus de dix ans. Depuis ce jour, Oogway a recommander à tous les maître Kung Fu de la Chine de former les élèves talentueux si un jour il venait à s'échapper. C'est ici que débute l'histoire des élèves de maître Yoshi. »

Dans un dojo situé dans une montagne à quelques kilomètres de la vallée de la paix, Maître Yoshi, un ours brun avec une tenue de maître jaune avec une ceinture noire, se tenait dans la salle d'entrainement avec le plus sérieux des regards observant deux de ses élèves prêts à s'affronter.

L'un d'entres eux était Dominic, un léopard des neiges aux yeux jaunes comme une banane, un pelage blanc comme la neige, un pantalon noir et une ceinture orange.

Ce dernier se mit en position de combat prêt à affronter l'autre élève qui se mit aussi en position de combat.

Ce dernier était Alex; un scarabée noir aux yeux bleus avec une corne sur son front qu'il utilisait comme arme et un pantalon violet.

Yoshi : « Alex! »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête.

Yoshi : « Dominic! »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête aussi.

Yoshi : « Combattez! »

Avec cette phrase prononcée, Alex fonça vers Dominic avec un boost provoqué par ses ailes d'insecte.

Il tenta de frapper Dominic au visage avec sa patte, mais il se baisa à temps et Alex frappa dans le vide.

Par la suite, Alex envoya autant de coups que ses pattes purent lui permette d'envoyé, mais Dominic plaça ses deux bras devant lui pour se protéger de la pluie de coups.

Après quelques seconds, Dominic brisa sa défense et envoya son pied à la figure d'Alex qui le bloqua avec sa corne.

Ce dernier propulsa alors le pied de Dominic avec sa corne, mais Dominic parvint à faire un tour avec son corps et envoya son pied sur le côté de la tête d'Alex.

Ce dernier parvint à bloquer le pied de Dominic avec ses deux bras.

Soudain, Dominic fit passer son autre pied sur l'autre côté de la tête d'Alex et lui fit un Hurricarana le projetant au sol.

Dominic se leva alors sur Alex l'immobilisant au sol.

Soudain, Maître Yoshi leva une de ses pattes ce qui prit l'attention des deux élèves.

Yoshi : « C'est assez! »

Dominic, se retira alors de sur Alex.

Yoshi : « Alex, tu dois faire plus attention; simplement parce que tu parvient à bloquer une attaque ne signifie pas que tu es à l'abri! Excepter ça, je te félicites pour tes progrès! »

Il tourna son attention à Dominic.

Yoshi : « Dominic, comme d'habitude, tu t'es montrer digne d'un combattant et de mon disciple favoris. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller; continue de t'entrainer dur, mon garçon! »

Dominic hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Yoshi : « Bien, l'entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui! Vous pouvez disposez! »

Il dit en quittant la salle par la porte.

Dominic tourna alors son attention à Alex qui était toujours au sol et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Alex : « Wow, Dom! Tu t'améliores de jour en jour! »

Il dit en acceptant la main de Dominic pour se relever.

Dominic : « Je te retournes le compliment. J'ai simplement fais un petit jeu de pieds pour contrer ta défense à deux bras. »

Alex hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Alex : « Bon, tu viens? C'est l'heure du casse-croûte! »

Dominic : « Et comment! »

Disait-t-il en marchant à la sortie de la salle d'entrainement avec son ami vers la cantine.

Peu après, Dominic et Alex arrivèrent à la cantine du dojo qui était remplie d'élèves qui revenaient aussi de leur entrainement.

Après êtres passer au contoir à nourriture, les deux garçons se cherchaient une place pour manger leurs plats qui étaient des bols de nouilles, de boulettes de viandes et de légumes.

? : « Hey! Dominic! Alex! »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors la tête pour voir un tapi où les élèves sont censés manger auquel était assis leur deux amis; Léo et Laurence.

Léo est un hérisson marron foncé sur les épines et pale sur l'avant. Il porte un pagne jaune sur ses hanches et quelques boules bleues et rouges sur ses épines.

Laurence est une chouette des neiges blanche avec des tâches noires. Elle porte un drap noir autour de sa poitrine et sur ses anches, un bijou bleu dans son nombril et ses ailes sont noires sur le dessus et blanches sur le dessous.

Les deux mangèrent la même chose que leurs deux amis qui vinrent les rejoindre sur le tapi.

Léo : « Alors? Comment s'est passé l'entrainement? »

Dominic : « J'ai encore gagné! »

Il dit tout fier de lui.

Laurence : « Encore une fois? »

Alex baissa alors la tête couvert de honte.

Alex : « C'est pas ma faute; Dominic est le plus fort du dojo. »

Léo : « On le sait tous! Pas vrai, Dom? »

Ils remarquèrent alors que Dominic regardait quelque part ailleurs avec un regard concentré.

Alex : « Dominic? »

Ils tournèrent alors leurs têtes vers où Dominic regarda.

Ils aperçurent alors Alena, une femelle panthère noire qui portait un chandail japonais noir et violet et des pantalons gris, manger son repas toute seule dans un coin éloigné des autres élèves.

Léo : « quelque chose t'attires chez cette fille? »

Dominic tourna alors son attention à Léo.

Dominic : « C'est que son comportement m'inquiète; en dehors des entrainements, elle passe tout son temps seule. Elle lit des livres seule, elle mange dans son coin seule, elle dort dans une chambre seule. Je sais pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça, mais j'ai pitié d'elle. »

Laurence : « Ben, pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler alors? »

Dominic tourna alors son attention à Laurence avec un regard hésitant.

Dominic : « Hé! Bonne idée! J'y vais maintenant! »

Il dit en prenant son repas dans ses mains et partit vers la place d'Alena.

Léo : « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Laurence? »

Il chuchota dans l'oreille de Laurence.

Laurence : « Je l'espère. »

Puis, Dominic arriva devant le tapis où Alena mangeait un bol de riz avec des baguettes avec un regard très semblable à celui de Tigresse.

Dominic : « Hé, salut. Ça va? »

Alena lui jeta un regard vide avant de recommencer à manger son riz.

Dominic : « Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je m'assis ici? »

Alena ne lui répondit toujours pas et continua à manger son riz.

Dominic prit ça pour un oui et s'assit sur le tapis devant Alena et commença à manger son repas.

Dominic aval alors une bouchée avant d'essayer de parler à la fille encore.

Dominic : « Alors, est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée? »

Alena acquiesça d'un signe de tête en continuant de manger son repas.

Dominic commençait à être agacé par son silence.

Dominic : « Hey! J'essai juste d'avoir une fichue conversation avec toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué! »

Soudain, Alena arrêta enfin de manger et tourna son regard vers Dominic pour lui parler enfin.

Alena : « Je le sais; c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de parler avec le fameux meilleur élève du dojo qui veut ridiculiser les autres élèves et essayer de draguer les jolie filles ce qu'il essai de faire en ce moment même! »

Elle recommença alors à manger.

Dominic la fixait avec un regard bloqué.

Il se leva alors avec son repas et retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis.

Léo : « Alors? Ça a marché? »

Dominic : « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle passe son temps seule! »

Il répondit avec un regard fâché.

Plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée, la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel au-dessus des montagnes alors que tous le monde dormaient dans le dojo.

Seul sur le sommet du dojo, Maître Yoshi restait éveillé observant la lune briller dans le ciel.

C'était si silencieux, qu'il pouvait entendre une feuille d'un arbre dans le jardin du dojo tombé sur une mare d'eau.

Soudain, le silence fut brisé par un son de battement d'ailes qui attiraient immédiatement l'attention de Maître Yoshi.

Ce dernier se tourna rapidement pour voir que les battements d'ailes venaient d'un canard noir avec une tenue orange volant dans sa direction avec un air pressé qui portait un rouleau dans ses pattes.

Puis, le canard atterrit devant Maître Yoshi complètement épuisé.

Canard : « Maître Yoshi! »

Maître Yoshi : « Qu'y a-t-il, mon ami? »

Canard : « C'est un message urgent de la part de Maître Shifu! »

Il dit en tendant le rouleau à Maître Yoshi qui le prit dans ses pattes.

Il ouvra alors le rouleau et sortit le message qu'il ouvrit avant de lire.

Après quelques secondes, il afficha un regard surpris.

Le lendemain matin, après l'heure du réveil, les élèves se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entrainement.

Dans un des couloirs, Dominic, Alex, Léo et Laurence marchaient ensembles et rigolaient avant l'heure de l'entrainement.

Alex : « Non! Tu rigoles?! »

Léo : « Ouais! Et après, je lui aie dit; « quel abruti! ». »

Puis, tous nos amis se mirent à rire excepté Dominic qui lui avait un regard sérieux.

Peu de temps après tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la salle d'entrainement assis sur leurs genoux avec Maître Yoshi sur son podium avec un regard plus sérieux que d'habitude ce qui enquit Dominic.

Une fois tous les élèves assis sur leurs genoux et le silence régnant, Maître Yoshi commença son discours.

Maître Yoshi : « Chers élèves, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer; premièrement, il n'y aura pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui! »

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter heureusement.

Maître Yoshi : « Deuxièmement, j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles; hier soir, un messager du palais de Jade est venu me porter un message disant comme quoi un bandit s'est échapper de la prison de Shogon! Mais pas n'importe quel bandit; il s'agit d'Hiroshi, le célèbre loup voleur et bagarreur! »

Après avoir entendu ça, tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle avec des regards choqués.

Maître Yoshi : « Je sais, je suis moi-même sous le choc. Maître Shifu m'a aussi informé que les cinq cyclones et le guerrier dragon ne pourront pas s'occuper de lui car ils sont en mission à la frontière du pays de sable. Donc, selon certains civils, Hiroshi aurait été aperçut dans une région pas trop loin d'ici. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé d'envoyer une équipe formée de mes élèves pour l'arrêter! »

Tous le monde fut encore plus choqué d'entendre que certains d'entres eux devront arrêter le plus grand voleur et bagarreur la Chine.

Maître Yoshi : « Comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai déjà choisi ceux qui auront l'honneurs d'aller à leur première mission. »

Il dit en commençant à lever sa main vers ses élèves qui affichèrent tous des regard effrayés.

Soudain, il pointa son doigt vers un de ses élèves qui fit tous les autres tourné leurs têtes vers l'élu.

Maître Yoshi : « Le premier membre de l'équipe est LÉO! »

En entendant ça, le hérisson sentit son cœur battre à cent mille à l'heure.

Puis, Maître Yoshi tourna sa main vers un autre élève.

Maître Yoshi : « LAURENCE! »

Cette dernière retint son souffle et blottit ses plumes contre elle.

Maître Yoshi tourna alors sa main encore une fois.

Maître Yoshi : « ALENA! »

Cette dernière afficha un regard un peu surpris.

Maître Yoshi : « ALEX! »

Ce dernier faillit faire pipi dans son pantalon avant que Maître Yoshi ne choisisse le dernier élève de l'équipe.

Maître Yoshi : « Et finalement, le chef de l'équipe; DOMINIC! »

Tous les élèves tournèrent alors leurs regards vers Dominic qui avait les yeux grands ouverts comme sa bouche sans dire un mot.

Puis, après quelques secondes, Maître Yoshi fit signe aux cinq élèves de venir devant lui ce qu'ils firent après hésitation.

Une fois les cinq élèves rassemblés au milieu de la pièce, Maître Yoshi descendit du podium pour se rendre devant les cinq jeunes élus.

Maître Yoshi : « Toute mes félicitations, les enfants; vous allez participez à votre première mission! »

Dominic : « M-Mais, Maître! Nous ne pouvons pas; nous ne sommes pas encore prêts! »

Yoshi mit alors sa main sur l'épaule de Dominic.

Maître Yoshi : « Écoutes-moi, Dominic. Toutes ces épreuves que je t'ai fais passer ces dernier mois, qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était? Je te testais! Et je n'ai rien à dire; c'était parfait! »

Dominic se sentit toucher d'entendre que son maître avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser dirigé une équipe contre le plus grand voleur et bagarreur de la Chine.

Maître Yoshi retira alors sa main de l'épaule de Dominic.

Maître Yoshi : Bon, vous partirez vers le nord-ouest de la ville de Kunshun! Certaine personnes pensent l'avoir vu quelque part par là. Soyez prêts ce soir vers le coucher du soleil! Jusque là, vous avez quartiez libre! »

Il dit avant de quitter la sale d'entrainement laissant Dominic, Alex, Laurence, Léo et Alena remplis de pression.

Dominic : (Serons-nous à la hauteur?)

Était la question qui hantait son âme.

Fin de l'épisode 1 de la série.

Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode "Le piège du loup partie 2".


	2. Le piège du loup partie 2

Épisode 2 le piège du loup partie 2

Maître Yoshi se tenait debout à l'entrer du dojo en regardant le ciel bleu avec quelques nuages.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que ses élèves Dominic, le tigre des neiges, Alex, le scarabée noir, Léo, le hérisson, Laurence, la chouette des neiges et Alena, la panthère noire étaient partis pour leur première mission qui était d'arrêter Hiroshi, un des plus grands loups voleurs de la Chine.

Soudain, un des canards messagers vint à côté de lui car il semblait triste.

Canard messager : « Heu, Maître Yoshi, est-ce que ça va? »

Maître Yoshi répondit sans tourner son regard vers le canard.

Maître Yoshi : « Je me fais du soucis pour mes élèves. Devoir affronter un voleur de renommer pour leur première mission, partir loin d'ici et être obliger de travailler en équipe pour la première fois, ça fait beaucoup pour des jeunes élèves comme eux. »

Puis, le canard mis son aile sur le bras de Maître Yoshi pour avoir son attention.

Canard messager : « Ne vous en faîtes pas, Maître Yoshi; Léo est ultra agile, Laurence est très intelligente, Alena est une vraie dur-à-cuire, Alex est très résistant et Dominic est très courageux. Ils y arriveront. »

Maître Yoshi tourna alors son regard vers la vue que leur donnait le sommet de la montagne sur les contrées lointaines.

Maître Yoshi : « Puisse-tu avoir raison, mon ami. »

Pendant ce temps, au milieu d'un pré vert pâle, nos cinq amis, Dominic, Alex, Alena, Laurence et Léo continuèrent leur longue route vers la ville de Kunshun.

Ils étaient immobiles est observaient le grand espace que leur montrait le paysage qui n'avait plus de montagnes comme ils étaient habitués à voir, mais des prés comme celui-ci et des champs de maïs, de blé, etc.

Puis, Dominic se tourna vers ses camarades.

Dominic : « Ok, tous le monde! Nous avons un peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil. Nous allons tenter de parcourir le plus de chemin possible et avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons à la ville de Kunshun demain vers midi. En avant! »

Il dit en partant à courir sur ses quatre pattes avec derrière lui Alex qui volait avec ses ailes de scarabée dans son dos, Alena qui courra comme Dominic, Laurence qui volait avec ses ailes et Léo qui courrait comme un hérisson.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et nos amis mangèrent les provisions qu'ils avaient emporté (fruits, pâtisseries, etc.) autour d'un feu de camp assis sur des troncs utilisées comme chaises.

Laurence : « Pouvez-vous croire qu'on a réussi à parcourir 2 km en une journée? »

Demanda-t-elle en prenant une bouchée d'un fruit violet.

Léo : « Ouais! J'suis crevé! »

Dit-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau dans sa gourde.

Alex : « J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va combattre Hiroshi! »

Il dit en jetant un regard dépressif sur le sol.

Laurence mit alors son aile sur l'épaule d'Alex.

Laurence : « Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou; je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Alex : « Merci, mais ne m'appelles plus « mon chou » s'il te plaît. »

Il dit en rougissant un peu.

Alena lâcha un rire.

Alena : « On dirait qu'il y a de l'amour par ici. »

Alex et Laurence : « Hey! On n'est pas amoureux! »

Ils dirent en rougissant.

Alena : « En tout cas, on ne peux pas dire que vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Elle dit en riant encore.

Dominic vit la tension dans le groupe et tenta de changer de sujet.

Dominic : « Ok, ok, les gars! Ça suffit! Revoyons plutôt notre plan. »

Il dit en sortant la carte et en la mettant sur une pierre pour que tout le groupe puisse la voir.

Dominic : « Ok; d'abord, lorsque nous serons arrivés à Kunshun, nous allons nous diriger vers la partie nord de la ville et nous interrogerons les civils pour nous renseigner. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé Hiroshi, on trouve un moyen de le prendre par surprise et on l'arrête! Tout le monde a compris? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Dominic : « Bien, maintenant, allons dormir; demain, il faudra se lever à l'aube. »

Il dit en reprenant la carte.

Peu de temps après, nos amis étaient tous allongés dans leur sac de couchage et dormaient paisiblement.

Soudain, Dominic, qui dormait dans son sac, ouvra les yeux et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange; Alena était assise sur une souche de bois un peu plus éloignée du campement et observait la pleine lune.

Intrigué, Dominic sorti de son sac et marcha dans sa direction.

Une fois arrivé à côté d'elle, Dominic regarda au même endroit qu'Alena; la pleine lune qui était blanche avec une touche de bleu.

Alena : « Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle dit ce qui brisa le silence.

Dominic : « Oui. »

Il dit en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

Alena : « Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais l'habitude de me rendre en hauteur pour observer des nuits illuminées comme celle-ci. »

Comme Dominic ne répondit pas, Alena se tourna la tête pour le voir en train de l'observer avec un regard de rêveur.

Alena : « Y'a-t-il un problème? »

Dominic resta en silence un certain temps avant de répondre.

Dominic : « Pourquoi tu fais ça? »

Alena afficha un regard interrogé.

Alena : « Faire quoi? »

Dominic : « Tu possèdes une grande sagesse et un cœur pur, mais tu te tiens loin des autres. Pourquoi? »

Alena se tourna lors la tête vers le sol.

Alena : « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours préféré être seule…pourtant, je ressens souvent le besoin d'avoir un ami. »

Dominic se leva alors.

Dominic : « Et bien, tu en as 4, maintenant. »

Il dit en repartant vers son sac.

Alena : « …Dominic. »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers son amie.

Dominic : « Oui? »

Alena : « …Merci… »

Elle dit avec un sourire que Dominic lui rendit avant de retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, l'aube se leva tranquillement sur la petite ville de Kunshun.

À l'entrée de la ville se tenaient nos 5 héros avec des regards sérieux.

Dominic : « Mes amis, voici la ville de Kunshun! »

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un certain temps avant de commencer à marcher dans la ville.

Ils s'arrêtaient à un banc de repos pour revoir leur plan.

Dominic : « Ok, vous savez ce qu'on a à faire; selon certains civils, Hiroshi aurait été aperçut sur le sommet de cette montagne-ci. »

Disait-t-il en désignant une montagne au nord de la ville sur la carte.

Dominic : « La tâche est donc plus simple; nous allons nous rendre à cette montagne et arrêter Hiroshi. »

Alex : « Heu, Dominic. Je ne voudrais être apporteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais Hiroshi est quand même un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine. Comment allons-nous le maîtriser? »

Dominic replia la carte et la remis dans son inventaire avant de répondre à son ami.

Dominic : « Nous n'aurons qu'à l'attaquer tous ensembles; face à 5 différents styles de Kung Fu, il ne pourra pas faire grand choses. Tout le monde à compris? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Dominic : « Alors en avant! »

Il dit en partant à courir vers le nord de la ville suivi par ses 4 camarades.

Après une bonne heure de jogging, nos amis arrivèrent à l'entrée du chemin qui sortait de la ville et menait aux montagnes.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un bon moment avant que Dominic ne se place face à eux pour un bref discours.

Dominic : « Écoutez, les amis; je ne vais rien vous cacher, dans cette montagne nous attend un défi énorme; vaincre un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine. Il est probable qu'on en ressorte avec des blessures intenses ou pires. N'ayez pas honte d'avoir peur. Honnêtement, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si on n'arrive pas à arrêter ce loup. Alors, on va se battre, c'est ce qui fera de nous des maîtres Kung Fu! »

Alex : « Joli discours. »

Les autres le fixèrent avec des regards perplexes.

Alex : « Je rigole, c'est tout. *marche jusqu'à Dominic* Et puis, tu as raison; Maître Yoshi compte sur nous pour sauver la Chine, alors je ne compte pas le décevoir! »

Dominic afficha un sourire.

Dominic : « Alors, en avant! »

Il hurla en courant à la manière d'un léopard des neiges sur ses quatre pattes.

Alex se mit à voler avec ses ailes de scarabée, Alena se mit à courir comme Dominic, Laurence à voler et Léo à courir sur ses deux jambes de hérisson.

Ils coururent, coururent et coururent jusqu'au crépuscule où ils finirent par atteindre les sommets de la montagne.

Il commençait à faire sombre et nos amis ne faisaient que marcher au milieu de rochers, d'arbres et de buissons.

Léo : « Non mais, ce Hiroshi est un maître bagarreur ou un maître de la cachette? Voilà des heures qu'on le cherche en vain! »

Alena : « Arrêtes de te plaindre, Léo! Si tu continue, nous allons perdre la motivation tout comme toi! »

Laurence afficha soudainement un regard surpris.

Laurence : « ATTENDEZ! »

Elle cria ce qui fit arrêter tout le groupe qui tournèrent leur attention vers elle.

Dominic : « Un problème, Laurence? »

Cette dernière se posa au sol près de ses compagnons pour tout dire.

Laurence : « Je crois avoir entendu des bruits de pas aux alentours de nous. »

Dominic afficha un regard surpris comprenant que leur cible devait se trouver à proximité.

Dominic : « Alex! Utilises ta détection d'ultrasons et dit ce qui nous entoure! »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux en plaçant ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête.

Il se concentra très fort pour sentir ce qui les entourait.

Soudain, au bout de 20 secondes, Alex ouvra brusquement les yeux et se mit immédiatement en position de défense ce qui alerta ses camarades.

Léo : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! »

Alex répondit sans détourner son regard d'un point qui les entourait.

Alex : « 25! Il y a 25 loups armés autours de nous! »

Dominic, Alena, Laurence et Léo affichèrent des regards surpris en entendant ça.

Soudain, des gens sortirent de la forêt qui les entourait; c'était des loups masqués en noir armés d'épées comme l'avait dit Alex.

Sans perdre une seconde, Dominic, Alena, Laurence et Léo se mirent en position de défense en cercle comme Alex.

Les loups couraient vers eux mais s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés devant eux et sortirent leurs épées qu'ils pointèrent vers nos héros.

Puis, un des leurs sortit de leur groupe, le chef probablement, et retira son masque pour montrer son visage de loup marron foncé avec des yeux jaunes menaçants.

Chef : « Citoyens, vous êtes plutôt loin dans ses montagnes et vous vous dirigez dans la mauvaise direction; la ville de Kunshun, c'est de l'autre côté. »

Dominic sortit alors un ton sérieux.

Dominic : « Nous le savons; nous en ressortons de cette ville! Et nous ne sommes pas des citoyens; nous sommes des élèves du dojo de Maître Yoshi envoyez pour neutraliser Hiroshi! »

Avec ce nom prononcé, les loups retinrent leur souffle et affichèrent des regards surpris.

Finalement, le chef brisa le silence.

Chef : « Sérieusement? Des gamins? Contre le plus grand bagarreur de la Chine? Non mais votre maître est un peu fou ou quoi? »

Dominic prit un air encore plus sérieux et menaçant.

Dominic : « Tais-toi! Notre maître nous a donné cette mission et nous comptons la remplir! Alors tu vas nous dire où il se trouve! »

Le chef afficha un regard surpris qui se tourna en un agacé et de sa main droite, il gifla Dominic en plein visage.

Chef : « Petit insolent! Tu penses que ce n'est qu'un jeu?! Si toi et tes compagnons tentez quoi que ce soit face à Hiroshi, vous allez vous faire tuer avant même de- »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Dominic lui envoya coup de poing à la figure qui le projeta un peu plus loin.

Puis, Dominic se tourna rapidement vers ses camarades.

Dominic : « DÉFENDEZ-VOUS! »

Sans perdre une seconde, Alena envoya un coup de pied à la figure d'un des loups et le combat commença enfin.

Deux loups tentèrent d'attaquer Léo, mais ce dernier sa baissa à temps pour les envoyer se cogner l'un contre l'autre.

Laurence volaient dans les airs en évitant les épées que les loups lui lancèrent. Puis, elle fit une charge vers eux et ses ailes les plaquèrent en plein visages les laissant K.O.

Alex cogna sa corne contre les épées des loups qui tentèrent de le toucher ce qui provoqua des étincelles. Il finit toujours par gagner contre eux.

Dominic et Alena se mirent dos-à-dos et se préparaient à combattre les loups qui les entouraient.

Ils attaquèrent, mais Dominic et Alena parvinrent à faire divers coups d'équipes (comme Po et Tigresse) qui rendit les loups incapables de rivaliser avec eux.

Finalement, les 25 loups furent vaincus et nos amis se regroupèrent au milieu du terrain.

Alex : « Génial! »

Laurence : « C'était trop cool! »

Léo : « On est les meilleurs! On est les meilleurs! »

?: « Bravo… »

Soudain, nos 5 héros se retournèrent pour voir une silhouette sombre se tenir debout sur le sommet d'un rocher un peu plus loin d'eux.

Dominic : « Qui êtes-vous? »

Soudain, le silhouette se mit à rire avant de sauter et atterrit brutalement sur le sol.

Quand la poussière se dissipait, nos amis virent qu'il s'agissait d'un loup noir avec un bandeau gris sur son œil gauche, il portait un chandail et des pantalons rouges déchirés et son unique œil droit était d'un jaune menaçant.

Dominic : « Êtes-vous… Hiroshi? »

Soudain, le loup en question souria.

Loup : « Hiroshi…C'est bien mon nom. »

Après avoir entendu ça, la peur s'installa dans le cœur de nos 5 amis.

Dominic fut le seul qui avait le courage de répondre.

Dominic : « Hiroshi! Tu es accusé de crimes contre la Chine et évasion de la prison de Shogun! Tu es en état d'arrestation! »

Hiroshi : « Ho, je suis en état d'arrestation! Quel malheur! Ho, mais j'y pense; il n'y a que des gamins venu m'affronter. Donc, je ne risque rien! »

Léo : « C'est ce qu'on va voir! »

Il dit d'un air fâché avant de foncer vers Hiroshi.

Dominic : « LÉO! ATTENDS! »

Malheureusement, Léo n'écouta pas son amis et se prépara à attaqué Hiroshi.

Léo envoya alors un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure d'Hiroshi.

Soudain, Léo afficha un regard surpris en voyant qu'Hiroshi avait à peine bougé et le fixait avec un sourire maléfique.

Hiroshi : « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? À mon tour! »

Il dit en frappant Léo au visage à son tour.

Toutefois, son coup était plus puissant et projeta Léo loin sur un arbre qui le laissa K.O.

Alex : « LÉO! »

Dominic : « Bon sang! »

Il dit avant de foncer à son tour vers Hiroshi suivi par Alex.

Alors, Dominic tenta un coup de pied retourné gauche qu'Hiroshi parvint à éviter sans problème.

Dominic tenta par la suite de le cogner au visage avec son bras droit en vain car Hiroshi le bloqua et lui assena un coup de genou au ventre avant de lui prendre le bras avec les siens et le projeter au sol ce qui fit craquer le sol sous la force de l'impact.

Il se tourna alors pour voir arriver Alex qui chargea sa corne pour fendre le crane d'Hiroshi en deux.

Le coup fut manqué car Hiroshi saisit la corne d'Alex entre ses pattes et le ramena vers lui en lui infligeant un puissant coup de genou en plein visage.

Dominic se releva alors et tenta d'aider son ami en attaquant Hiroshi qui l'évita avant de cogner Alex au visage avec son coude.

Par la suite, Dominic tenta sans arrêt de frapper Hiroshi avec ses bras et ses jambes en vain car Hiroshi esquiva et bloqua chacun de ses coups.

Finalement, Hiroshi parvint à envoyer un coup de paume en pleine figure à Dominic le projetant loin et le mit K.O.

Soudain, Laurence jaillit des airs et fonça vers Hiroshi en tournoyant.

Ce fut inefficace car Hiroshi sauta pour l'éviter.

Laurence fit rapidement demi-tour et tenta de toucher Hiroshi au visage aves ses serres, mais Hiroshi se baissa et lui assena un coup de coude dans le dos.

Laurence se reprit rapidement et tenta de cogner Hiroshi avec ses ailes et ses serres en vain car Hiroshi esquiva et bloqua chacun de ses coups.

Finalement, il contrattaqua et envoya une rafale de coups de poing et de genoux à Laurence qui l'envoya au tapi.

Soudain, Alena tenta de l'attaquer par derrière, mais il sauta par-dessus elle et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné derrière la tête.

Alena sentit la douleur, mais se reprit vite et tenta d'attaquer Hiroshi à nouveau mais ce dernier la contra, lui envoya des coups de poing solides et pour finir, l'attrapa au coup et la plaqua au sol avec une grande force la laissant K.O.

Alors qu'elle gisait par terre, Hiroshi mit son pied sur la poitrine d'Alena avec un sourire maléfique.

Hiroshi : « Vous auriez dû écoutez mon ami plus tôt! Vous auriez dû fuir! Maintenant, il est trop tard! Je vais vous- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que quelqu'un ne l'agrippe par derrière et le cogne avec force au visage le projetant au sol.

Hiroshi se releva en colère.

Hiroshi : « Qui a eu le culot de- »

Il afficha alors un regard surpris en voyant que c'était Dominic qui se tenait devant lui avec un regard enragé.

Dominic : « Tu peux me taper dessus autant de fois que tu le désir…Mais tu touches à mes amis…Et tu es mort! »

Hiroshi se releva avec un regard amusé.

Hiroshi : « Décidemment, tu es vraiment acharné. J'aime bien ça. »

Il dit en se mettant en position d'attaque et fonça à pleine vitesse vers Dominic qui resta là sans bouger.

Puis, Hiroshi se stoppa devant lui avec son poing envoyer à pleine vitesse prêt à frapper.

Soudain, il afficha un regard surpris et resta figé un moment.

Puis, il baissa doucement sa tête vers le bas pour voir le poing de Dominic enfoncé dans son estomac.

Puis, il recula un peu en régurgitant de la salive et mit ses deux mains sur sa blessure.

Hiroshi : « Quoi?! Comment as-tu fais ça?! »

Dominic ne répondit pas et resta là à le regarder d'un air remplit de haine.

Finalement, Hiroshi l'ignora et recommença à l'attaquer.

Soudainement, Dominic se mit à bloquer et esquiver chaque coup d'Hiroshi.

Hiroshi ne pouvait y croire : lui qui était un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine, comment ne pouvait-t-il pas toucher un novice comme Dominic?

Finalement, il envoya un coup de poing au visage de son adversaire.

Hiroshi : « *respire* enfin *respire* »

Soudain, il afficha un regard surpris en voyant Dominic retourner sa tête vers lui comme s'il n'avait reçut aucun coup.

Puis, Dominic serra son poing droit et le cogna au visage si fort qu'il fut projeté un peu plus loin.

Alors, Hiroshi se mit à ramper au sol avec Dominic qui marcha jusqu'à lui.

Hiroshi : « M-Mais…ce n'est pas…Qui es-tu? »

Dominic resta en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Dominic : « Je suis celui qui va te renvoyer en prison! »

Il dit en cognant Hiroshi à la tête avec la sienne si fort qu'il tomba inconscient.

Soudain, Dominic afficha un regard surpris en regardant Hiroshi au sol inconscient.

Il fallait le voir pour le croire; il venait de vaincre un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine, comme il l'avait promit à Maître Yoshi!

Puis, il se retourna pour voir ses quatre amis, Alex, Alena, Laurence et Léo, épuisées, le rejoindre.

Léo : « J'y crois pas! »

Laurence : « C'est génial! »

Alex : « Dominic! Tu as réussis! »

Dominic : « ON a réussis. »

Il corrigea.

Puis, Alena les rejoignit avec un sourire.

Alena : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es le favori de Maître Yoshi, tête de pioche. »

Les cinq amis se mirent à rire.

Dominic : « Bon, aller! On doit retourner au près de Maître Yoshi et lui faire notre rapport et rapporter cette crapule à la prison de Shogun! »

Sur ce, nos héros prirent le grand bagarreur avec eux et partirent en direction de leur dojo prêt à annoncer la grande nouvelle à tout le monde.

*générique de fin*


End file.
